I blame myself
by mickys411
Summary: When Ray gets serious injured, after getting hit by a car, Egon feels responsible and guilty for the incident This is my first attempt of making a Ghostbusters drama story
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a month, close to two since the Ghostbusters had saved the city of New York and possibly the world, after battling Vigo the carpathean.  
The city seemed more at ease, and were still very grateful for what the team had done.  
Changes also came to some of the ghostbusters team as well.  
Their work load became lighter,(a few low class roaming vapors here and there) Jeanie had planned to take a much needed vacation to Florida, along with Louise to visit his mother,(as his suggestion due to the time of the year's cheap airfare pricing), and Peter and Dana picked up from where they left off in their last relationship.  
Luckily for the both of them, her former boss(and admirer) Janosz, had gotten an offer to manage an art gallery in Los Angeles, that he took and had found love with another fellow artist.  
Dana was also glad to that Peter had taken on hands on role with Oscar(even changing the occasional dirty diaper.)  
The rest of the team meanwhile remained unattached.

On one sunny but chilly mid Feburay day, the Ghostbusters were looking for ways to keep, since it had been at least two weeks since their call.  
Peter, was skimming through a magazine, along with trying not to go stir-crazy at the fact Dana and Oscar had gone to visit her parents, Winston had just finished jogging around the neighborhood entered the firehouse, when Ray and Egon, who were up in the lab testing new equipment came downstairs.  
"Perfect, you're both here.  
You can come with us," said Egon.  
"What do you mean?" asked Peter.  
"Did I miss something here?" asked Winston, as he helped himself to some water from the disenpeser.  
"We're going to test some of the items we've been working on today,"Ray answered, as he grabbed his leather jacket.  
"How are you guys going to pick up anything?  
We haven't had any calls for anything stronger than a class 3," said Peter.  
Egon slid on his trench coat and replied,"With these new meters Ray and I have been working on, they can have the ability to pick up paranormal senses from a large range desimal."  
"In English please Egon."  
"I think what he's saying is we will be able to pick up ghost signals as far as New Jersey," Winston answered.  
"Maybe even beyond that," Ray added.  
"That all seems like fun.  
You guys go ahead, I gotta wait for Dana's call," said Peter.  
"She's in Upstate New York at her parents."  
"Jeanie's away with Lousie, so who's gonna answer the phone."  
"We just got that new answering machine remember?"  
"Yeah I know, but does it really work?"  
Winston tossed Peter's blue windbreaker at him and said,"Come on Peter, if I have to help Ray and Egon test out some new gadgets, you have to come to."  
"Fine, sighed Peter, But if I miss Dana's call, it's all on you guys."  
And with that, the Ghostbusters left the firehouse.

In order to make sure the equipment would work without much interferance, Ray suggested that the team preform the tests on a area that was quiet(which was a task, as all the streets of NYC are always busy and crowded.)  
Luckily, the ghostbusters were able to find a street without much traffic, and got right to work.  
Winston and Peter checked the left side of the area, while Ray tested the right, and Egon inspected the roadway, mostly by the storm drains and sewers.  
He was kneeling over a sewer top in the middle of the road, when all of a sudden, a taxi cab came rushing down the street.  
Egon didn't know it was heading for him, until Ray looked up and shouted,"EGON, WATCH OUT!"  
Although he saw the cab coming his way, Egon was too in shock to move.  
Ray raced out into the street, and pushed Egon out of the way, only to get hit himself.  
The impact of the cab's bumper and the speed that it was going caused Ray to get knocked down to the road with a hard landing.

Winston and Peter rushed to the scene of the accident, as the taxi driver got out of his car to see what had just happened.  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" Peter yelled to the cab driver.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASSHOLE?  
THOSE TO FREAKIN IDIOTS WERE OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!" the cab driver shouted back.  
While the argument between Peter and the cabbie went on, a crowd of people, including Winston formed around Ray.  
Egon, managed to push his way through and knelt down to his now injured friend.  
"Ray, Ray are you alright?  
Say something!" said Egon.  
The only sound that Ray with was moaning sounds.  
Winston moved his way out of the crowd to call for help on a nearby pay phone.  
But before he could, a business man stopped him.  
"Excuse me, but aren't you part of the ghostbusters, ?" asked the gentleman.  
"Yes I am.  
We all are.  
In fact I'm call to get help for Ray, who just got hit," Winston answered.  
The man handed Winston his own cell phone and said,"My kids love you and you gentlemen do so much.  
Use this please."  
Winston took the phone and said,"Thank you sir, I'll give it right back."  
"Take all the time you need.  
Winston quickly dialed the numbers 9 once and 1 twice.  
The called picked up instantly.  
"911, do you have an emergency?" asked the call on the other end.  
"Yes I need an ambulance to Arthur Avenue," Winston respond.  
"And if I can get your name?"  
"Winston Zeddmore."  
"And what is your emergency Mr. Zeddmore?"  
"My friend and fellow Ghostbuster Ray Stantz has been hit by a car and he's injured badly."

After sometime on the phone, Winston hung up, gave it back to the gentleman with a quick thank you, before joining Egon and Peter, who had ended his feud with the cab driver to be with Ray.  
"Come on Ray, it's us!" Peter called to Ray, still lying in the road.  
"I just called 911.  
They're sending help," said Winston.  
"Let's hope they get here soon," said Egon.  
Just then, the sound of loud sirens came from down the road headed their way.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds grew louder as two police cars and an ambulance drove up towards the scene of the accident.

The crowd of people moved on to the sidewalk to make room for the emergency vehicles.

Two police officers block off the area of the accident from getting any cars or people from walking the street, the other two officers went to talk to several witnesses, as well as get the report from both Peter and the cab driver, and three EMTs worked took care of Ray, still lying on the ground.

"Easy now, watch that leg," said the one paramedic, who was an older gentleman, who instructed the two other paramedics, a young man and a woman around the same age, carefully placing Ray onto a gruny.

The younger man placed a brace onto Ray's right leg, the woman placed another one on Ray's right arm, while the older man put a neck brace on Ray to keep his head steady.

As the medics were doing that, the only sounds coming out of Ray's mouth were moans and groans.

Egon, who hadn't left his fellow ghostbuster's side, did his best to comfort him.

Placing a hand on Ray's shoulder, all Egon could say was,"It will be OK Ray.

Just stay with us."

Once Ray was carefully set on the gruny and braced up, he was loaded into the back of the ambulance, while the younger man took to the driver's seat.

As Egon was about to climb aboard, the woman medic asked,"Sir are you family?"

"I work with Dr. Stantz and I'm his friend to," Egon answered.

"I'm sorry sir, family only" replied the older man.

"Which hospital are you taking him to?" asked Egon.

"St. Barnabas."

"Thank you, I'll let the rest of my team know."

The medic then closed the doors of the ambulance, and it took off for the then raced to meet up with Winston and Peter, who was giving the officers his side of the story to the incident.

"How's Ray?" asked Winston.

"He's on his way to St. Barnabas," Egon replied.

"Spengs, the police want to ask you what happened," said Peter.

Egon didn't know what to say.

On one hand, it wouldn't be right to lie to the police, however, he was worry about what would be said if he said he was the one that caused Ray to get hit.

Egon took a deep breath and said,"Officer.

I was testing some equipment for our job when I saw the cab coming.

I was so in shock that it all happened at once, that I couldn't move.

That's when Ray pushed me out of the way and got hit."

The officer took down what Egon just said and spoke,"Thank you gentlemen.

We'll compare notes and get back to you."

By then, the crowds were gone and the officers finished writing up reports on the incident, which gave the Ghostbusters a chance to head to the hospital.

Thankfully for their sake, there was no traffic, and made it to St. Barnabas in a short time.

Once they got inside, the Ghostbusters headed to the admissions desk.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, may I help you?" asked the admitting nurse, who was a woman in her 40's.

"We're looking for Dr. Raymond Stantz.

He was brought here about almost an hour ago.

Hit by a car," Peter answered.

The nurse looked over some paperwork and answered,"Dr. Stantz was taken to the ER once he arrived.

He's still getting examined over.

Please take a seat, hopefully the doctor will be with you soon to go over everything."

The ghostbusters thanked the nurse and took a seat.

Actually, it was only Winston and Egon who sat down, while Peter paced back and forth.

From the time they arrived, a woman in labor arrived, as did a young man in his 20's with a broken nose, a girl about 10 with a sprained wrist, and a man in his late 60's with chest pains were taken care of.

However, nobody got back to the Ghostbusters about how Ray was.

Peter was especially getting anxious, as he continued to pace the room.

"Peter, will you please sit down?

You're making us nervous," said Winston.

I can I be relax, said Peter, Ray's injured, and none of us know what the hell is going on!

I don't know about you guys, but I'm going in there and start asking questions!"

Just as Peter was about to enter the Emergency Room, a man who appeared to be in his early 50's, wearing a while lab coat over surgical scrubs, and holding a clipboard walked through the doorway.

"Pardon me, but are you gentlemen the Ghostbusters," he asked.

"Yes we are," Winston answered.

"I'm Dr. Eric Marshall, I've been examining Dr. Raymond Stantz."

Each of the Ghostbusters shook the doctor's hand one by one.

"How is Ray's condition?" asked Egon, trying stay stay calm, but feel nervous at the same time.

Dr. Marshall looked over a sheet of paper on his clipboard, looked back at the team and answered, "Ray is in the ICU in serious condition.

He had a two hairline fractures, one in his lower right leg, and another in his right wrist, along with internal bursing, three cracked ribs and a concussion."

Is...Is he going to be OK?" asked Peter, who had a hard time finding what to say.

"Ray is actually quite lucky, compare to many paticents we see, after getting hit by a car with such impact the way he did."

Can we see him?" asked Winston.

"Only for a short time," Dr. Marshall replied.

The doctor the lead the Ghostbusters down a hallway to the Intensive Care Unit, until the reached a door that had the number room 256 on the front.

Dr. Marshall then opened the door, and the Ghostbusters entered the room.

That's when they found Ray, lying in a bed with his leg in a cast and help up by a pully, another cast on his lower arm, bandages wrapped around his forehead, his "good" arm was hooked up to an IV and was also on several other monitors.

To Peter, Winston and Egon it was almost like a bad dream, seeing their fellow Ghostbuster and friend in this condition.

Peter went up to the bed and spoke, Ray, hey Ray wake up.

It's us."

However, Ray didn't answer.

Winston then approached the bed and tried to talk to Ray.

"Hi Ray, we're here," he said.

Ray did not answer back.

Egon didnt attempt to talk to Ray, as if there was no respond for Peter and Winston, what good what that do.

He did however asked the doctor, "Is he in a coma?"

"It's not a coma, but Dr. Stantz is on heacy medication for his injuries, plus he does have a concussion.

It's going to take him time to come out of it," Dr. Marshall replied.

"How long will that take?" asked Peter.

"It's not up to me, but it's up to Ray."

"Well doctor, we're putting our trust and faith in your hands," said Winston.

Dr. Marshall looked over at his clipboard and asked, "Does Ray have any familyI can contact to notify about his accident?"

"No, there's nobdy," Peter answered.

"Both of Ray's parents are deseaced, and his two brothers nor anyone else makes contact with him," Egon added.

"The truth is doctor, we're the only family Ray has," said Winston.

"I'll be sure to get in contact with you then, if there's any changes, said Dr. Marshall, And please don't hesitate to call me or the overnight doctor.

In the meanwhile, why don'tthe three of you go home and get some rest."

The Ghostbusters thanked Dr. Marshall once more and were about to leave, when he stopped them.

"Before you leave, I want to give this to you," said the doctor, handing Peter a plastic bag.

"What's in the bag?" asked Winston.

"Possessions."

Insidethe bag were items that belonged to Ray.

His motorcycle boots, leather jacket(his clothes though were torn to shreds during his examination in the ER), wallet, his grandfather's pocket watch, a Swissarmy knife from his days as a cub scout, and a smashed PKE meter, which was wrapped in a tissue paper like substance.

As they left the room, a feeling of sickness came over the Ghostbusters, especially Egon, who felt it the most.


	3. chapter 3

On their way back to the firehouse, none of the Ghostbusters had a word to say.

It was Peter who broke the silence, asking if anyone besides him was feeling hungry.

The three then stopped at the local Chinese restaurant that was a few blocks away from headquarters.

The owner heard about Ray's accident on TV from the evening news, and gave the team a discount on their order.

The Ghostbusters thanked the owner, paid for their items and left.

However, once the Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse and doled out the food, none of them really ate, despite Peter saying how hungry he was.

"I don't get.

I said I was starving, but yet I'm hardly eating, said Peter, who along with Winston, slowly ate.

"I guess as the old saying goes our eyes must be bigger than our stomachs," said Egon, who litterly took two bites of his egg roll, before pushing it and the rest of his meal aside.

"How about we put on some TV, maybe there's a game on," Winston suggested, after putting away his half touched food.

The Ghostbusters put the leftovers away in the fridge, then headed to the lounge/rec room, took a seat on the couch and Winston turned on the TV with the remote control.

"Wonder if the bulls are playing tonight," said Peter.

When the picture appeared onto the screen wasn't sports, a TV program, or movie, not even an infomercial, but the news.

"And as we brought you in the earlier broadcast, Ghostbusters member Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz is in serious condition, following getting hit by a taxi cab this afternoon, while testing new equipment on the job," said the newscaster.

Egon began to feel his heart pumping fast inside his chest.

Winston picked up the remote and switched channels to another station, only to see the same news story about Ray's accident on another network.

Peter took the remote and said,"Let's see what I can find."

He then began to channel surf, but kept finding the same news, including on the Spanish Language channel.

Even though none of the news programs had a tape of the incident, much to the Ghostbusters' relief, Egon was playing it over and over in his mind.

All he could see was Ray getting hit by the taxi cab and being thrown to the ground over and over and over.

As if it was a broken record that was stuck playing the same tune.

He finally couldn't take it any long.

Egon got up from the couch and said before disappearing to the lab,"If you will excuse me, I have to get work done."

Finally, Peter found the only channel that didn't play news, but films from the 30's to the 50's.

He turned to Winston and asked,"Up for some Abbot and Costello?"

Winston shrugged and answered," Sure, what the hell?  
It's better than nothing.

And watching an old comedy can maybe take our minds off the problems, even for a short time."

The two then settled for what was on the screen.

Meanwhile in the lab, Egon tried as he might to focus on work, but having the accident play out in his mind only distracted him.

At one point, the thought of the accident began to make Egon feel sick to his stomach and he began to feel nauseous, and the greasiness from the food he ate, or tried to eat didn't help much either.

Egon swallowed a few times, hoping that the queasiness would pass, which it did, much to his relief.

Egon then looked over at the clock on the wall to see that it was slightly after midnight.

Since he couldn't seem to consintrate, Egon decided to call it a night and maybe getting some sleep should help him relax his nerves.

Peter and Winston must had thought of the same idea to, as the were just getting into their beds, when Egon entered the bedroom.

Later on that night, Peter and Winston were surprisingly able to sleep, however, it was very much the opposite for Egon.

All he could do was toss and turn in his sleep.

It also didn't help with the fact that every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, all Egon could see was the accident.

Not to mention hearing the last word he heard Ray say, which were Look out Egon!"

After waking up from the nightmare for what was the millionth time(or so it felt like), Egon rose from his pillow with a gasp sounding like he was struggling for air.

To top it off, the queasiness returned, however the swallowing method made it worse.

Egon quietly got out of bed, hoping not to wake up Peter and Winston, placed his glasses on, followed by his robe over his pajamas, slid into his slippers and rushed into the bathroom.

Once inside, Egon removed his glasses, knelt down by a nearby toilet, placed his head close to the bowl and began to make hacking noises.

Egon then flushed the contents he vomited up, which was whatever he ate of the Chinese takeout away, waited a few moments to see if he was going to be sick again, which thankfully the felling passed, placed his glasses back on, got himself up and headed to a faucet.

Egon first washed his hands, rinsed out his mouth with water, then grabbed a bottle a mouthwash, poured himself a cupful and swished in his mouth for a minute or two, before spitting it into the sink, then once again took his glasses off and splashed water on to his face.

Afterwards, Egon turned off the faucet, grabbed a towel and dried his face off.

Even though he got all the water off of his face and had placed his glasses back on, Egon however couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror.

For all he could see was guilt.

"What have I done? Egon said, looking back at his reflection, What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the fact Egon tried to keep quiet, apparently however, he was still able to wake up Winston, a light sleeper actaully, who was standing by the bathroom door.  
Winston knocked and asked,"Hey Egon, you OK in there?"  
Egon opened the door and answered,"Yes Winston.  
Apparently what I ate didn't agree with my stomach.  
I'm terribly sorry if I woke you."  
"No you're fine.  
It's Peter's snoring that's keeping me up."  
Egon cleared his throat and asked,"You're thinking about Ray as well?"  
"I am, Winston replied, But I believe he's in good hands with Dr. Marshall.  
Plus it helped that before going to bed, I said a quick prayer for god to watch over Ray and hope to make him well again."  
The two then entered the bedroom and went back to bed.  
Winston was able to fall asleep, while once again, Egon had no such luck.

After sometime of more tossing and turning, along with the accident playing out in his dreams, Egon officially gave up on sleeping.  
Despite not having his glasses on, he saw that the alarm clock on his night stand read 5:47am.  
Egon let out a deep breath and got out of bed.  
He grabbed his glasses, quietly walk across the room, so he wouldn't wake-up Peter and Winston, quickly got dressed, and headed to his lab.  
Egon had hoped maybe he could finally consintrate on getting some work accomplished.  
Egon was in the middle of organizing some papers, when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," he called out.  
Winston entered the lab and said,"Thought I'd find you in here."  
"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd get some of these notes Ray was working on completed," said Egon.  
"Yeah, Venkman's snoring finally won the battle for lacking sleep, Winston chuckled, trying to keep the mood light,Anyway, I'm going out for a quick run, before we head to the hospital.  
Wanna come?"  
"You go ahead, I've got some work that needs to get done, plus just in case the doctor calls," Egon answered.  
"OK, see you later.  
Winston left the lab and Egon went about his business.  
He poured himself into his work, hoping to take Ray's accident off his mind.  
And it was actually working.

A short time later, Winston returned to the firehouse, took a quick shower and got dressed, while surprisingly Peter was not only already up and dressed himself, but had made breakfast.  
"Come and get it guys," Peter called out.  
Winston and Egon went into the kitchen to see that Peter had "prepared" the morning meal of placing bowls, spoons, different types of cereal, fruit and juice on the table.  
"Dig in," said Peter.  
Winston sat down and poured himself a bowl of granola cereal and said,"Thanks for getting breakfast ready Peter."  
"No problem", said Peter, as he grabbed a box of chex.  
Peter then looked over at Egon and said,"Take your pick Spengler."  
"Just coffee for me thanks," Egon answered.  
He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured coffee into, until it was almost full to the top.  
"Pulling an all night or in this case all day," chuckled Peter, scooping cereal into his mouth.  
"I have a lot to get done today."  
"Well don't get so fixcated on work, we're going to to hospital soon to visit Ray."  
Egon soon began to feel tightness in the pit of his stomach.  
"I..I..I have to get back to the lab," he said, leaving the kitchen.  
"What was that all about?" Winston asked.  
"Beats me," Peter answered.

As the two had just finished eating and were putting their bowls in the sink, Winston and Peter heard a voice.  
"Hello, anyone here?" called the voice, which was femine sounding.  
They both knew right away that it was Jeanie.  
Peter and Winston went downstairs to greet her.  
"Welcome back Jeanie," said Winston.  
"Thanks," Jeanie said to him, as she was taking her seat at her desk.  
"I'm surprised you're back so soon."  
"Yeah, what happened to Florida and time with the frog prince," Peter chuckled.  
"Actually, I saw on the news yesterday about Ray, so I booked an early flight back to New York.  
Anyway, just as well.  
No matter what I suggested whether it was going to the beach, sightseeing or even taking a trip to Disney, Louis and his Mother said no to everything.  
It's too high, too expensive, too many crowds.  
So all we did was just sat in her apartment, watched home movies of Louis, looked through photo albums of Louis, and talked about Louis, and her collections of spoons and thimbles from around the world.  
Along with Louis' accomplishments in his years of accounting, and just said that my job working for you guys suited me good.  
Talk about a fun time," said Jeanie sounding sarcastic.  
"Well, Peter and I are on our way to the hospital to visit Ray.  
You're more than welcome to join us," said Winston.  
"I would love to."

Just then, Egon came downstairs.  
He then made his way to his desk to grab a few pens, then to Ray's desk for a few sheets of paper.  
"Oh hi Jeanie.  
I thought I heard your voice," said Egon, looking up for a brief moment  
"Hi Egon.  
How have you been?" asked Jeanie.  
"I've been better thanks.  
Back so soon from your trip?"  
"You missed the whole story," said Peter.  
"Come on, let's get going.  
Maybe Ray will be up today," said Winston.  
Jeanie got up, grabbed her coat and purse and met with Peter and Winston at the door.  
"Hey Egon, we're going," said Peter.  
"Actually, since Jeanie is going with you, I'll stay here and handle the calls.  
Besides, I have too much work to catch up on," said Egon.  
"But what about Ray?" asked Peter.  
"I'll try to visit later."  
"Well OK then.  
Suit yourself, said Winston, as he Jeanie and Peter got into Ecto-1.

As the car pulled out of headquarters and headed for the hospital, Winston, who was in the driver's seat asked,"Say Peter, have you noticed anything different about Egon?"  
"I've known it since the day I met him," Peter answered.  
"I'm serious.  
He seems more cold and withdrawn than he usually is."  
"He's just preoccupied," Jeanie pointed out.  
"I hope that's all it is."

When the car pulled up in front of St. Barnabas, Winston,Jeanie and Peter got out of the car and headed inside the building.  
The same nurse, who had met the Ghostbusters the day before was at the admitting desk told them that Ray was still in the same room and according to last night's report from the overnight staff, no changes in his condition.  
The three then headed to the ICU to his room.  
Peter knocked on the door, however, there was no answered.  
He quietly opened the door, and walked into the room, followed by Winston, and Jeaine.  
Ray, was still lying in his bed, with his eyes closed, as they were the day he arrived.  
Jeanie slowly apporached the bed, gingerly touched Ray's shoulder and said,"Hi Ray, it's Jeanie.  
I cut my vacation short, after I found out what happened to you.  
I hope you can hear me."  
But Ray did not answer or even flich.

"Good afternoon everyone," called someone.  
Jeanie, Winston and Peter turned to see , standing in the doorway.  
"Good afternoon Dr., said Winston, I hope we didn't come at a bad time."  
Dr. Marshall entered the room and replied,"I was just on my way to see if Ray had any updates."  
"We heard from the over-night staff, there had not been any changes," said Peter.  
"I've heard the same as well."  
"By the way Doctor, this is Jeanie Melmitz, she works for us," said Winston, introducing Jeanie.  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Dr. Marshall shaking her hand.  
"You to doctor.  
How is Ray?" Jeanie asked.  
"We'll find out right now."  
Dr. Marshall made his way to Ray's bed and gave him a quick examination.  
When he finished, Dr. Marshall looked up at Jeanie and the two Ghostbusters saying,"I'm afraid he's still in the same condition he was yesterday.  
By the way, not that it's any of my business, but weren't there three ghostbusters as well?"  
"Oh Egon, he couldn't make it," Peter replied.  
"He was the one that Ray pulled out of the way of the car," Winston added.  
"I see.  
Anyway, feel free to stay as long as you like until visiting hours end," said Dr. Marshall.  
Jeanie, Peter and Winston thanked Dr. Marshall, as he left to check on other paticents.

Through out most of the day, Jeanie, Winston and Peter sat with Ray.  
Talking to him, telling him that the firehouse isn't the same without, hope they he would respond by saying something or even opening his eyes.  
However, Ray still lied in bed, without making a sound or a movement.  
The two ghostbusters and Jeanie stayed until visiting hours were up.  
They say goodbye to Ray and told him they'll be back the next day to visit. 


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile back at the firehouse, Egon spent a about an hour or so, sitting at Jeanie's desk, keeping an eye on the phone, in case of a call.

However, the though of getting a call from Dr. Marshall about Ray's condition brought the worriness back into his thoughts.

So, he went back upstairs to the lab and countinue his work.

Eventually, the lack of sleep soon caught up to Egon.

He then decided to place his head on desk and not sleep but just close his eyes for a few moments.

However, once Egon closed his eyes, he ended up falling asleep and the scene of Ray's accident played out in his mind again

Egon managed to wake up from the nightmare, as he let out a gasp, sounding as if he was trapped underwater.

At that moment, he heard someone calling his name.

"Egon, you there?" called the voice.

It was Egon was in no mood nor frame of mind to go downstairs to see anyone, he didn't want to be rude.

He managed to compose himself, walked out of the lab, then downstairs to greet Jeanie,Winston and Peter.

"Oh hi, when did you all get back?" he asked.

"Just a few moments ago," Winston replied.

"Any calls?" asked Peter.

"Just a wrong number," Egon answered.

"So far no change in Ray's condition," said Winston, with a sigh in his voice.

"We stayed with him until the end of visiting hours," Peter added, with the same tone in his voice.

Jeanie added,"We talked to him, hoping he would answer us, or even open his eyes.

Sadly no.

By the way Egon, how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess," Egon replied.

The truth was that Egon wasn't fine.

The real feeling he had was anger, and guilt-ridden.

But as always, Egon kept his feelings and emotions to himself, as he always had.

"By the way, thank you for inviting me along to visit Ray," Jeanie said to Winston, who replied with,"We truly appericate it Jeanie."

"You're more than welcome to come us back to the hospital tomorrow," Peter added.

"I would like that, but I got to catch up of what I missed while I was away," said Jeanie.

"I'll stay here then and take care of it for you," said Egon.

"Really?" are you sure?"

"Yes, I got more work to do anyway.

We'll even count your hospital visits as vacation pay."

"Well, OK then.

Thanks Egon."

"You're welcome Jeanie.

Now if you will excuse me, I got more work to do."

Egon then headed back to the lab.

Jeanie then said,"Well, I have to get going and run to the store.

I didn't have a chance to yesterday and I'm in no mood for peanut butter again.

"Why don't you stay and eat with us.

We got plenty of leftover Chinese takeout," said Winston.

"That's OK, I don't want to inturde," said Jeanie.

"Don't worry, we've got plenty," said Peter.

"Thanks fellas.

To pay you back, doughnuts are on me tomorrow," said Jeanie.

The two Ghostbusters and Jeanie then headed upstairs to the kitchen to eat.

Jeanie set the table, Winston took the Chinese leftovers out of the fridge, and Peter warmed them up in the toaster oven (as he hated the way food, especially leftovers tasted cooked in the microwave.)

Once the food was warmed up enough, Peter doled it out onto some plates and he, Winston and Jeanie helped themselves.

At that moment, Egon entered the kitchen.

"Hey just in time, foods ready," said Winston.

"Actually, I'm not really that hungry," said Egon, as he helped himself to a cup of coffee.

His 12th one of the day, actually, though he might have lost count.

"There's plenty of food," said Jeanie.

"My stomach is isn't quite right from early this morning and I don't want to make it worse.

But thank you anyway," said Egon, as he quickly left the kitchen with his now full cup of coffee.

Winston then sighed and said to Peter, "This is exactly what I was talking about earlier."

"About what?" asked Peter.

"About Egon.

He's withdrawing from us, his own team and friends.

He's not sleeping or eating."

"Maybe he's trying to take his mind off of the accident," Jeanie suggested.

"Well, whatever's eating him, I hope he snaps out of it soon," said Peter.

"We all have to be in this together for Ray's sake," Winston added.

"I just hope Ray comes out of it soon," said Jeanie.

Winston took Jeanie's hand and said,"I'm sure he will

We have our trust and faith in Dr. Marshall."

Peter took Jeanie's other hand and said, "Ray's a fighter.

After all, he's a ghostbuster."

Before they all ate, Peter, Winston and Jeanie all held hands to say a prayer for Ray to wake up and recover, along with another prayer for Egon to be alright.  
Before leaving to make a quick trip to the supermarket Jeanie said to Winston and Peter,"Thanks again for inviting me to have dinner with you both."  
"It's no problem," said Peter.  
"Our pleasure Jeanie, especially since you cut your vacation short due to the recent events," said Winston.  
"Listen, you two really have been very dedicated to Ray's well being in this situation, especially you Peter.  
You really have impressed me how much you're taking care of what's been going on.  
The two of you keeping your heads on your shoulders."  
Peter found himself blushing a little by Jeanie's complaiment.  
Despite the fact that she always budded heads with Peter, Jeanie finally found a bit of goodness and humanity inside of Peter.  
Maybe, the fact that he had Dana and Oscar had began to rub off on him.  
"Jeanie, that is the nicest thing you ever said to me.  
Thank you," said Peter, who for maybe the first time in his life sounded humble.  
"You're very welcome," said Jeanie who sighed and said,"I..I just wish that Egon could maybe.."  
Winston then placed a hand on her shoulder and said,"I'm sure he'll come around."  
As she walking out the door,Jeanie once again thanked Peter and Winston for dinner, and that she would be back the next morning to meet them to go to the hospital to visit Ray at the same time she arrived at the fire house this morning.

After cleaning up, Peter and Winston debated about going into the lab and have a talk with Egon about his behavior and how they were all concerned about him.  
However, they both decided that what they would have to say would just go into one ear and out the other.  
Peter however did suggested that he and Winston could try calling the over night doctor at the hospital and try to see if Ray would respond to them through a telephone call.  
Winston liked the idea and they tried it out right away.  
Sadly, the doctor told them that there was no change in Ray with the phone call.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jeanie arrived back at the firehouse the same time as she did the before.  
And as she promised, Jeanie brought with her a box of doughnuts.  
Peter and Winston thanked Jeanie, as they each helped themselves to a doughnut each.  
Before heading to the hospital, Winston called out,"Egon, we're going.  
And you're welcome to come."  
"Last chance to change your mind," Peter added.  
But there was no response.  
"I guess we better get going then," sighed Jeanie, getting into the car, as she and the two ghostbusters had really hoped Egon had changed his mind.  
Winston, in the driver's seat once more, started Ecto-1, opened the main doors with a button on the top of the car's inside roof, and the three headed to the hospital.  
Little did they know, Egon had been up all night, working in his lab, well into the morning.  
He had a fear of going to sleep, as Ray's accident would just play out in his mind, which also occured even closing his eyes for a few minutes.

Once they arrived, Peter and Winston wanted to talk with Dr. Marshall about their attempted phone call with Ray last night.  
However, the head nurse told them that he was in surgery today, but left a note that we would see them the day after.  
Jeanie, Peter and Winston then made their way to Ray's room.  
Jeanie had an idea that each one of them could take a "shift" in talking and keeping an eye on Ray, just in case one of them had to stretch their legs and walk, get some coffee or use the restroom.  
Plus, if and when Ray did wake-up, he would be overwheld by the amount of people in the room  
Peter and Winston liked the suggestion and that's what they did.

Jeanie went first, followed by Peter, then Winston, before switching back and forth.  
However, despite the idea there was still no change in Ray's condition.  
The three did stay until the end of visiting hours, as they did the day before.  
As they were leaving, Peter,Winston and Jeanie had the oppertunity to meet Dr. Stanley Baker, who was the night doctor in charge of Ray's case.  
They thanked him for all he's been doing, including last night's phone call.

When everyone arrived back at the firehouse, Jeanie,Peter and Winston found Egon, seated at her desk, looking over some papers.  
He was dressed in the same clothes that he had on the day before, his eyes looked tried with large dark circles, his hair was unkempt and was starting to grow a large "shadow" on his face.  
Jeanie, in shocked the most by the usually proper looking scientist, tried to talk,"Hi Egon, we're back."  
"Hi everyone," Egon answered with a slight yawn.  
"Man Spengs, what happened?  
Did something exploed in the lab?" asked Peter with a laugh, as he was trying to make a joke.  
"For your information Venkman, I've been doing only paperwork not experiments," Egon snapped back.  
"Sorry man, it was a joke.  
Egon let out a sigh and said,"That's alright, I knew you were joking.  
I just haven't been sleeping well."  
Winston was about to make a comment about Egon not getting sleep at all period, but didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

Just then, the front door opened and someone called out,"Hello, anyone home?"  
Then all looked to see that standing in the doorway was Dana Barrett, Peter's girlfriend.  
Peter then rushed to greet her, and her baby son Oscar, who was also with her.  
Peter greeted Dana with the tightest hug, and what seemed to be the longest kiss on the lips, then knelt down to say hello and give a high five to Oscar, which mad the nearly one year babble and giggle.  
"It's so good to see you," said Peter, with a happy sigh in his voice.  
"You to, said Dana, I really wish I could have been here to stay with you, but Oscar had a cold and I didn't want to risk getting you and anyone else sick.  
Especially with seeing Ray at the hospital.  
By the way, how is he doing?"  
"Still out of it."  
Dana then pushed Oscar's stroller towards the rest of the group to greet them all.  
"Hi Dana, hello Oscar," said Jeanie, kneeling down to see the baby.  
"Hi Jeanie, how was your trip to Florida with Louis?" asked Dana.  
"Let's just say it wasn't all that was cracked up to be," Jeanie answered, trying to keep off the subject, by paying all of her attention onto Oscar.  
"I take it she dumped him," Dana whispered to Winston.  
"You take it right," Winston answered back in a whisper as well.  
Dana then said,"I know you all have been busy and focusing your time with Ray.  
So I thought we'd drop by with a nice home-cooked meal."  
She indicated a shopping bag on her other arm.  
"Is that your famous lausaunga I smell," asked Peter.  
"It is, Dana answered, Along with a salad and a fresh loaf of bread."  
"Dana that was very sweet of you to do that.  
Thank you," said Jeanie.  
"We didn't want you to go through any trouble for us," said Winston.  
"No trouble at all.  
Just a simple meal," said Dana.  
"We really appreciate it that Dana.  
Thank you."  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to sink my teeth into that lasuagna now," said Peter, who's mouth was watering.  
"Hold your horses Venkman, it's for all of us," said Jeanie.  
"You all go ahead, I got some more work to do," said Egon.  
"Come on man, you're entitle to a dinner break," said Winston.  
The three ghostbusters, Jeanie, Dana and Oscar then headed upstairs to the dining area to enjoy Dana's home-made meal.

After Jeanie set up the table and Peter put together a high chair for Oscar, everyone sat down for dinner.  
Before eating, Winston lead a quick prayer for Ray, then they all dug into the food.  
In between bites, Peter fed some of the meal to Oscar, who was enjoying it himself.  
"Peter, I think Oscar maybe too young to eat that," said Dana.  
"Come on Dana, he's loving it," said Peter  
Oscar showed a big smile over his tomato sauce covered face.  
"Alright then, you be the one to change him later," said Dana with a laugh, as did everyone else.  
Everyone that is expect for Egon, who seemed to be in another world.  
"You know what this reminds me of.  
The time we had a call at this local Italian resturaunt," said Winston.  
"Oh yeah I remember.  
5 class twos were running amoke at the place, and we got doused with pasta and sauce.," said Peter.  
"How can I forget, you guys smelled like garlic for a week," said Jeanie, as she any everyone but Egon laughed.  
"Hey not my fault, said Peter, It was Ray who said to zap the ovens to create a multiple wave.  
"Yeah who would have guess it caused all the food to exploded," said Winston.  
Everyone, except Egon laughed once more.  
Egon himself have had enough being around everyone talking about Ray, as the accident once again played out in his mind.  
Not wanting to be rude to Dana and Oscar, Egon got up from his chair and said,"Dana thank you for the meal, but I have some more work to get done."  
"Egon, you barely touched your food, said Jeanie, indicating his plate, which had a piece of lasuanga that was not even a quarter of away, maybe only a few forkfuls eaten.  
"I guess my eyes were bigger than my stomach," he said.  
Egon once again thanked Dana for the meal, then went back to his lab. 


	7. Chapter 7

Once Egon had left the dining area and went back into his lab, Winston spoke,"I know we're all really worried about Ray's condition, but we're all getting really concerned about Egon as well."

"I noticed his appearance as soon as I walked in, and that he seems so distance, but I didn't want to say anything and cause a problem, said Dana.

"It's OK Dana, it's been like walking on egg shells with Egon," said Jeanie.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Since the accident.

And it seems to be getting worse," Peter answered.

"Ray got hit by the cab, pushing Egon out of the way," Winston added.

"Seems like Egon maybe have survior's remorse," said Dana.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"It mean Egon feels guilty at the fact that Ray was the one who got hit by the cab and not him."

"That could be it," said Winston.

"Maybe if you tried talking to him, it could help," said Dana.

"Dana, the guys and I tried every word in the English language, and no such luck," said Jeanie.

"I hate to say this Dana, but Oscar will be in college, before Egon opens up to us," said Peter.

At that moment, Oscar let out a yawn, and began to fall asleep.

"I think I better get this little guy home to bed," said Dana, scooping Oscar out of the high chair."Thanks again for dinner Dana," said Jeanie, as she was putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"It was delious, thanks again," Winston added, as he filled the dishwasher.

You're very welcome," said Dana, as she was balancing holding Oscar and grabbing her purse and coat at the same time.

After getting thanks and a good night to her and Oscar, Peter walked Dana downstairs and out the door, then hailed a taxi for Dana.

"Thanks again for the wonderful meal, and yes I do owe you and Oscar changing," Peter said to Dana.

Dana laughed and said,"Don't worry about it.

You and the others have been through so much.

Just then, a cab pulled up in front of the firehouse.

"Don't worry about Egon, he'll come along," said Dana.

"I hope you're right, said Peter.

The two shared a quick kiss before Dana and Oscar climbed in, and the car took off.

Once the cab was out of sight, Peter went back into the firehouse.

After the leftovers were put away and the dishes were getting cleaned, Jeanie said that it was getting late and she was headed back to her apartment.

She once again thanked Winston and Peter for dinner again and that she would come back the next day at the same time to go to the hospital and visit Ray.

After Jeanie left, Peter and Winston called Dr. Baker to see how Ray was doing.

However, he had an emergency with another paticent and couldn't talk with them at the moment.

As the headed to the bedroom, Winston and Peter thought about going into the lab and talk with Egon, but decided that would be fruitless so they went to get ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Egon countinued to work all through the night.

However, unlike the last two night, he was unable to consintrate on anything.

Hearing his fellow Ghostbusters talk about Ray at dinner brought up so many memories.

From the day Peter introduced Ray to Egon at the University, working together as colleges and sharing the same ideas(as well as the same taste in food), going into business as Ghostbusters, the battle with Gozer, fighting the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man how they still kept in touch, even when the team was forced out of busniess, putting the group back together, the battle with Vigo.

Those events once again lead up to Ray's accident which played on in Egon's head again, and again and again, like a broken tape player.

Egon tried to close his eyes to make the image stop, it it wouldn't go away.

He began to feel his head spinning, he felt the room closing in on him, and it made him feel sick.

With all of his might, Egon steady himself, threw open the door of his lab, raced to the bathroom, threw his glasses off leaned his head over the toilet, and made hacking sounds, repeating what happened the night after the accident.

Egon then flushed away the contents that he threw-up, which were the multipule cups of coffee and Dana's lasuanga.

Egon went to the bathroom sink to rinse out his mouth, skipped the mouthwash treatment, fearing the smell and taste of the product would make him even sicker, wash his hands and splashed water on his face before putting his glasses back on.

On his way back to the lab, Egon still felt dizzy.

He felt everything turning and spinning as if he was caught in an earthquake.

Egon made to the lab, and despite his dizziness, he was able to see that the clock on the wall read 4:25am.

Just as he was about to head back to his work, Egon felt as if he was blown by a gust of wind, and ended up collapsing on the futon that was used as a couch.

And suddenly, the room went black.

The morning, Winston and Peter were in the kitchen having breakfast, when they heard a noise from downstairs.  
"Morning Winston, morning Peter," said a voice, which turned out to be Jeanie.  
The the two ghostbusters went downstairs to greet her.  
"Hey Jeanie, you're early," said Peter.  
"Care to have some breakfast with us?" asked Winston.  
"No thanks, I'm fine, Jeanie answered, I take it Egon's still in his lab.  
"You take it right," Winston replied.  
"We were going to say something to him last night after you and Dana left, but we figured it would just go in one ear and the other, and change the subject on us," Peter added.  
"Look you two.  
I didn't get much sleep last night, that's why I got here so early.  
I was up all night thinking about the whole situation.  
You two don't deserve this kind of behavior from Egon and neither does Ray especially.  
Since you both are going through too much, I'll talk to Egon," said Jeanie.  
"Thanks Jeanie but we," said Winston, before she cut him off.  
"Winston, I know you and Peter have this creed of respecting and covering for another if there's issues with one of the team.  
But this has gone long to long.  
It's time for somebody to open their mouths and take action.  
And that somebody's me.  
Jeanie then grabbed a cup from the water disensor, filled it all the way up to the top, and went upstairs, trying hard not to spill the water.  
"What do you think she's gonna do?" Peter asked Winston, who respond with,"I don't know.  
Your guess is as good as mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Without knocking, Jeanie stormed into the lab, where she found Egon, lying on the futon.

She then moved closer, and dumped the cup of water onto his head, as she yelled,"DR. EGON SPENGLER!"

Egon instantly woke up, sputtering and coughing from the water.

"What the hell?" he said.

Egon looked up to see Jeanie standing in front of him.

"Jeanie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Don't you give that, said Jeanie, I might be your receptionist, but I've got every right to kick your ass for your behavior the last few days, which I am just sick and tired of!

As are Peter and Winston, but they got too much on their minds, with your of your own is lying in a hospital bed, without some much as any change in his condition!

You know, I expected this kind of behavior from Venkman, but I happen to be giving him and Winston credit for all they've been putting up!

Not just Ray's injuries, but your crap!

While we've been going to that hospital everyday hoping and praying that Ray wakes up, you sit here just toying away at your work, wallowing in self-pity and feeling sorry for yourself!

Well, this ends today buster you are going to that hospital to visit Ray, wether you like it or not!"

Even if it means dragging you there kicking and screaming!"

"Jeanie I'm not going," Egon, finally said.

"You give me one freakin good reason why not!"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT THIS HAPPENED TO RAY!" Egon was left in shock.

Never had Egon yelled back at her.

Egon, then took a deep breath and said looking straight into Jeanie's eyes,"I'm sorry I did that, and for the way I've been acting.

It's not that I'm feeling sorry for myself is that Ray's in the hospital because of me.

I wasn't thinking when I walked out in the street, I froze when that damn cab driver came down the road.

Ray was the one who saved my life and how is he rewarded, basically in a coma with broken bones.

That should have been me in that hospital bed, but it's not.

Ray's the one who paid for my stupidity, I wasn't thinking.

I did this to Ray, and I can't stop playing the scene in my head over and over."

Egon began to feel his eyes glisten, but quickly lifted his glasses to dry them.

Jeanie took his hand and said,"Egon, nobody said it was your fault.

These things just happen that's all.

"In fact, what happened with Ray and you reminds me of an incident that happened when I was seven."

"What did happen?"

I wanted to take Marbles, our family dog for a walk, but my parents and siblings said I was too young to do so.

But I wanted to prove to them I could.

So, my parents gave me the chance, and I took Marbles out, but when we got to the end of the sidewalk, his leash began to slip out of my hands.

I tried my best to pull, but he got away.

He ended up getting hit by a mail truck.

"Did he make it?" asked Egon.

"He broke his back leg, and I felt so horrible about what I did.

I couldn't eat, sleep or consitrate at school.

Finally, the principal called my parents about me not paying attention in class.

I broke done crying telling them how sorry I felt.

They told me that Marbles getting hit by the car wasn't my fault, he was just a hyper dog.

I felt a whole lot better after telling my parents my feeling about the situation.

I know you're not the type who opens up easily, but I bet if you talk about the situation with Ray's accident and how you really feel about it to Winston and Peter, it will help a lot.

"What about if I see Ray?" asked Egon.

"That will be another good part of the healing process," said Jeanie.

Egon cleared his throat and asked,"Jeanie, will it be OK if I go with you, Peter and Winston to the hospital to see Ray?"

Jeanie gave him a small smile and replied,"I think we'd all would like that."

"Thank you," said Egon giving a sort of smile to Jeanie in return.

She then gave him a hug and whispered,"No offense Egon, but you can really use a shower right now."

A now embarassed Egon let go of Jeanie and said,"Yes, I'll get onto it right away."

Jeanie walked out of the lab, back downstairs.

"Jeanie is everything alright?" asked Winston.

"Yeah, we heard yelling up there," Peter added.

Jeanie answered to the two ghostbusters,"Everything's fine.

Give Egon about 20 minutes, he's coming with us to the hospital."

Peter and Winston looked at one another then to Jeanie in shock.

"How did she do that?" asked Winston.

"Beats me," Peter answered.

Egon quickly showered, shaved, got dressed, and raced downstairs to meet with everyone.

Jeanie,Winston and Peter glad to see that their fellow Ghostbuster back to himself, physically anyway.

Egon's hair was neatly kempt, he was cleaned shaven, and was dressed in his typical slacks, matching coat with a button down shirt, tucked in, and loafers.

Although Winston offered him some breakfast, Egon politely declined as his stomach was still not right from being sick last night, to which Peter said, "Thanks for sharing that, especially since I just finished eating myself."

Egon did nibbled on a few crackers and sip on some ginger ale, to keep his stomach in tact, at the suggestion of Winston.

Everyone then got into Ecto-1 and headed on their way to the hospital.

During the car ride, Jeanie said to Egon,"I'm glad you're here with us."

"Me to," Egon answered.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No, you had ever right to.

I deserved it.

And besides, I've been called a lot worse."

When they all got to the hospital, Peter suggested to take turns again, to which everyone agreed with.

The first person who sat with Ray was Jeanie, followed by Winston, then Peter.

Finally, it was Egon's turn to visit.

Jeanie and the two Ghostbusters didn't know wheter or not he was going to go through with the visit or back out.

"Don't worry, I can do this," said Egon.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled and walked into the room for the first time, since the day Ray had been admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

Egon slowly walked towards Ray's bed, and began to talk to his friend and fellow ghostbuster.

Hi Raymond," Egon began.

Ray, meanwhile, still lied in bed, not making a sound, let alone a movment.

Egon took another deep breath and began to talk once more.

"I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but I have not been here.

Not that my fear of hospitals has anything to do with it, but it's because I have not been what some would call a good friend.

I've avoided coming here, but it has nothing to do with you, it's been me.

You on the other hand are always there for others.

After all, you did save my life.

Sadly, this is how you ended up here.

It was because of me and my carelessness.  
The fact that I wasn't thinking."

Despite his voice beginning to crack and sounding choked up, Egon continued to speak.

"It should be me in that hospital bed not you.

I'm the reason why you're here.

I don't know whether or not you can hear me, but if there's anything I can say to you if you do, all I can say to you is I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry Ray."

A tear began to trickle down Egon's face, followed by another and another one, as he knelt down by the bed and went on talking to Ray.

"Ray, it's been hard on all of us, hell if you can look at me I'm a mess.  
Jeanie, Winston even Peter are coping better than I am, but we all want you to get well.  
So, for our sake, please, open your eyes and wake up!"

Wake up Ray, please wake up!"

Egon removed his glasses, placed his head on the bed and began to cry.

Just please, please wake up, Egon choked through sobs, "Please Ray, wake up."

We all care about you."

"Egon?" a slow sounding voice called to him.

Egon picked up his head, wiped his tear stained face and said still sounding raspy from crying,"Ray, is that you?"

"Egon?" the voice said again.

This time, Egon saw that the sound was coming from Ray.

He then began to notice Ray flicker his eyes.

Egon placed his glasses on, and raced out of the room to call Jeanie and his fellow Ghostbusters , who had just gotten off the elevator, after getting coffee at the cafeteria.

Jeanie! Peter!Winston!

Hurry up back to the room!" Egon shouted, despite the fact that it was no loud noises allowed in the ICU.

The three did just that.

All four of them surrounded Ray.

Hoping of a miracle, as he was still flickering his eyes.

"That's it Ray, you can do," said Winston, getting choked up.

"Please, Ray, do it for us," said Jeanie, who's eyes were beginning to water up.

She wasn't the only one, Peter's eyes happened to be getting misty to as he said,"Come on buddy.

Stay with us, we need you."

"You're almost there Ray," said Egon, as his voice was cracking again.

It took sometime, but Ray managed to open his eyes fully.

"Hey everyone," he said, in a tired and groggy voice.

"Welcome back Pal," said Winston, as tears of relief began to fall from his eyes.

"We were so worried," said Jeanie, as she started to cry as well.

Ray cleared his throat, and tried to get himself up, despite the pain he was in and said,"What's wrong with you guys?

What's going on here?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Peter asked.

"The last thing I remember was pushing Egon out of the way of a cab, then I went flying about 2 feet in the air."

"The cab hit you, and you were out cold."

"How out of it was I and for how long?"

"Very much out of it for three days now."

"Actually two and a half," Egon corrected.

"The important thing is we're glad to have you back,"said Winston.

"Same here," said Jeanie.

"That goes triple for me," said Peter.

"Me to," said Egon.

Although Ray was now fully awake and alert, Winston and Peter couldn't help but cry tears of happiness, as they took turns hugging their friend.

Afterwards, Egon said,"Ray, I never got a chance to say thank you, for saving my life.

So thank you."

"And thank you for saving mine," said Ray, It was your voice that brought me back.

Even with a cast on one , and an IV attacted to the other, Ray was able to open his arms and said,"Come on big guy, bring it in.

"That's alright," said Egon.

"Hey, I owe you my life."

"But it was because of me you ended up here."

"Egon, you had nothing to do with the accident, it wasn't your fault.

I'm not sure where I was, but you brought me out of it, so thank you for saving my life. "

"Very well, but only because I owe you my life as well to."

Egon then gave Ray a hug.

Once he let go of Ray a few moments later, a new batch of tears fell from Egon's eyes.

Peter,Ray and Winston were in shock to see their usually reserved ghostbuster show his emotions.

The truth be known, this was the first time any of them, including Jeanie had seen Egon cry.

She then handed him a tissue, to which he replied "thank you.", lifted his glasses and dabbed his eyes.

Egon looked at everyone, and said in a raspy voice,"Why's everyone staring.

You never seen a grown scientist cry."

Everyone else's eyes began to water up once more as well, especially when they all formed a group hug around Ray.

"I think we're going to need more tissues," said Jeanie, who laughed through her tears, as did everyone else, on the count of, they all used up the box by Ray's bed.

"I go get them," said Egon.

He left the room, to try and track down an orderly for another box or two of klneex.

But not before going into a nearby men's room, to splash cold water onto his face, from all the crying he had done.

In fact, not even Egon himself could remember the last time he ever cried that much, and he had a great memory.

After drying his face and placing his glasses back on, Egon looked in the mirror and said,"Everything's OK now.

He even found himself smiling.

Egon then took a few deep breaths to make sure he wouldn't start crying again, which he didn't before exiting the restroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Only shorty after exiting the restroom, the Egon, nearly bumped into Dr. Marshall, who had just stepped out of the room of another paticent.

"Dr. Marshall, I'm glad I found you.

Ray woke up!" said Egon, as he tried his best to stay his usual calm self.

Dr. Marshall said,"He did?"

I must go see him."

The two headed back to Ray's room.

When they entered, to Dr. Marshall's gladness, Ray was alert and sitting up in bed.

"Well, it's great to see you up and about Dr. Stantz," said Dr. Marshall.

"I'm up yes, not so much about though," said Ray, which caused everyone to laugh.

"We all are," said Winston.

Peter then rushed the doctor, hugged him and said,"Thank you thank you thank you!"

He then released his grip on Dr. Marshall, shook his hand and said,"Thank you doctor for taking care of our friend."

"It's what I'm here for, said Dr. Marshall, who turned to Ray and said,"If you don't mind Dr. Stantz, I like to give you a quick exam."

"Will it be OK if everyone stays," Ray asked his fellow ghostbusters, Jeanie and the doctor.

"I'll stay," said Egon.

"Same with me," Winston added.

"Me to," replied Jeanie.

"As long as the back of the gown of yours in covered, so will I," said Peter.

"Looks like the I's have it," the doctor answered, giving the signal for yes.

Dr. Marshall took a small light out of his lab coat pocket and shone a light into Ray's eyes, while asking him a series of questions.

"What is your name?" asked the doctor.

"Doctor Raymond "Ray" Stantz," Ray answered.

"When is your birthday?"

"July 2."

"Who is the President of the United States?"

"George Bush."

"What month are we in?"

"Febuaray."

"What is your occupation?"

"Ghostbuster."

"Memory intact, appears to be no sign of nerological damage."

Doctor Marshall then asked Ray to follow his finger.

Ray was able to move his eyes and even his head, as the doctor moved his index finger up, down and side to side.

"Proper response to eye and head movement," said the doctor.

Dr. Marshall placed the flashlight back into his pocket, took out a small hammer, and went on with Ray's exmaination.

Even though his good arm was still hooked to the IV, Dr. Marshall tapped the hammer on Ray's arm, causing in to flinch and wave the arm up.

The doctor repeated the action, causing the arm to have preform the same action.

Dr. Marshall then lifted the blanket off of Ray, revealing his good leg, before tapping hammer to the knee, which made Ray's leg kick up.

The leg repeated the process after another tap on the knee.

"Reflexes intact, perfect," said the doctor.

Dr. Marshall began to write a few notes done on a slip of paper, on his clipboard.

Looked over the notes, then back to Ray, the other ghostbusters, and Jeanie, then said,"Dr. Stantz, despite your injuries, you passed your nerologial, nerve and reflex tests with flying colors.

I would though like to have another X-ray, to see how your insides are healing."

"So Ray's going to be OK?" asked Jeanie.

"He will be, as long as he takes it easy and gets plenty of rest."

"There is one thing you forgot to ask doctor," said Egon.

"What is it?" asked Dr. Marshall.

"How Ray himself was feeling.

"Do you mind if we asked?"

"Not at all."

Peter then turned to Ray and asked,"So Ray how are you feeling?"

"Actually, I'm starving," Ray answered.

"Same here," said Winston.

"For the first time in days, so am I," Egon added.

"Me to," said Peter.

Jeanie laughed, as did Dr. Marshall who said,"Let's get you a quick X-ray first Ray.

Then you can eat."

"Thanks doc, but before we do any of that, I uh have to go," said Ray.

"Ray, you just woke up after being knocked out cold three days, I doubt the doctor will let you go home so soon," said Winston.

"Not go leave anywhere, the other go.

I've been lying here three days, I feel like an elephant is sitting on my bladder."

Winston,Peter,the doctor,Jeanie, and even Egon cracked up laughing out of Ray's expense.

Dr. Marshall pressed the call button by Ray's bed, and request an orderly to the room, to help Ray out of bed and use the bathroom.

Once the orderly arrived, Jeanie, the three Ghostbusters and the doctor left the room, so Ray could have privacy.

A few moments later, the orderly popped his head out the room, telling the doctor Ray had used the bathroom and was ready to get X-ray.

"I'm ready when he is," said Dr. Marshall.

The orderly then carefully pushed Ray out of the room, with the help of a wheelchair.

Jeanie, Peter,Winston and Egon followed the doctor to the radiology lab.

Jeaine, Egon, and Winston sat in the waiting room while Peter made a quick phone call to Dana and shared the great news about Ray.

Dana herself was glad to hear, and would come to visit later, after Oscar has his nap.

Inside the radiology lab, Dr. Marshall check over Ray's injuries through a scan machine, but not before removing the cast from his wrist and leg.

After about 20 minutes, Dr. Marshall received the results.

The internal bruising had nearly healed up, but cracked ribs, as the wrist and leg still needed to be bandaged up.

Dr. Marshall placed Ray into temporary wrapping and would have fresh casts put on after getting a cleaning after eating.

Plans to order a pizza for a celebration got scrubbed by Dr. Marshall on the count of not only since Ray hadn't eaten in days, something heavy on his stomach might upset it, but also no outdoor food was allowed in paticent's rooms.  
Ray also had to stay in his room for the next twenty four hours for observation, in case he has any set backs.  
So, while his fellow Ghostbusters and Jeanie grabbed a bite at the hospital cafeteria, Ray's first meal in days consisted of applesauce, toast and jello.  
After eating, a nurse gave him a quick sponge bath, along with a new gown, and had new wrapping on his rib cage, as well as a cast on his lower leg, and a brace on his wrist.  
Awhile later, Jeanie,Winston,Peter and Egon returned to Ray's room, along with two more guests, Dana and Oscar, who brought Ray a plant, a balloon and an over-sized Get Well card, that everyone signed, expect for Oscar, who contributed a pair of red painted hand-prints.  
Ray was touched by not only the gifts, but just how much his friends all meant to him and how they were glad he was on the mends of getting better.  
Apparently, the ghostbusters,Jeanie, and Dana were unaware of the time, because they stayed until a nurse reminded they that visiting hours were up.  
Everyone took turns giving a hug to Ray, told him they'll see him the next day, and left.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, has the ghostbusters and Jeanie were about to leave to pick up Dana and Oscar and head to the hospital, a call came in.  
Not for a job, but from the police department.  
The officer on the phone on the phone was the same one who was on the scene of Ray's accident.  
He called to let the team know that himself and his partner, who was on the scene of the accident with him compared both the notes and stories that the Ghostbusters and the cabdriver had given.  
As it turned out, the cab driver was going almost 10 miles over the speed limit for that piticular street, and this wasn't the first time the driver's done it, in fact the cabbie had been written up on several for doing it.  
However, Egon did created a traffic disturbance by standing in the middle of the road by not using proper road safety tools to keep cars clear of the area he was working in.  
The taxi driver is now on a supension from the job, but the company he works for told him that if he wants to keep his job, he'll have to take a road safety test, and the cabbie agree to it.  
Also, the manager of the company wants to make it up to the ghostbusters by helping to pay half of Ray's medical expenses, on the condition, that Ray and Egon both have to attend a traffic safety class.  
Egon thought that sounded fair, and most likely Ray would agree to that as well.

The good news just kept on coming.  
After arriving at the hospital,but not before picking up Dana and Oscar, the admitting nurse said that Ray will no longer be staying in the ICU.  
Dr. Baker and Dr. Marshall met last night, compared notes and after see how much he has been doing great, considering what he went through, Ray was going to be moved into a regular room.  
"Hey Ray, we heard the news.  
Way a go!" said Peter, as he and everyone entered the room.  
They were all glad to see that Ray was no longer also hooked up to anymore monitors, and the only thing that was still placed him him was the IV in his arm.  
"I know, Dr. Marshall's nurse told me this morning.  
He's in surgery now, but I'll be out of here this afternoon," said Ray.  
"How do you feel?" Winston asked.  
"Great.  
I feel great.  
I mean, I'm not quite at 100%, and I have a way to go before I get there, but I feel great."  
"I think I can say we all feel the same way to," said Peter.  
"Fully agreeable," added Egon.  
"You got that right," said Jeanie.  
"We're all glad for you Ray," said Dana.

Oscar at that moment began to squirm in Dana's arms.  
"What's the matter sweetie?" Dana asked him.  
"Do you mind if I hold him Dana?" Ray asked.  
"I'm not so sure Ray, I don't want to risk you having another injury."  
"It's OK Dana, it only hurts now when I laugh."  
"Well now, did you hear the one about the penguin and the gorilla," said Peter, who got an elbow in the stomach by Jeanie, who said,"Don't even think about it."  
Ray carefully sat himself up, then, while a bit hesitated about it, Dana carefully placed Oscar into his arms.  
And surprisingly, the infant remained still.  
"I think he wanted to see me," said Ray.  
Just then, a sound came out of Oscar's mouth.  
"Ray," he said.  
The four ghostbusters,Jeanie and Dana were very much surprised to hear that, being that Oscar basically babbled most of the time, and the only word he would say was "mama" to Dana.  
"Hey, little Oscar knows my name," said Ray, who was grinning a bigger smile than before.  
"Maybe because we've been saying your name over the last few days, he's learned to say it," said Dana.  
"Let's try something.  
Oscar, can you say Ray again?"  
"Ray," went Oscar.  
Ray pointed to Dana and asked Oscar,"Who's that?"  
"Mama," Oscar replied.  
Jeanie leaned over to Oscar and asked,"Can you say Jeanie?"  
"Jenni," said Oscar.  
"I think I like that better than Jeanie."  
"Can you say Winston?" Winston asked Oscar.  
"Inston," said Oscar, who had trouble pronouncing the W.  
"Close enough."  
"How bout my name?" asked Peter.  
Oscar responded by giving him a raspberry.  
The entire room broke out laughing, until Ray began to feel pain in his rib cage.  
"Told you it only hurts when I laugh," said Ray, with slight pain in his voice.  
Being that he was the closest to the bed, Egon picked up Oscar out of Ray's arms.  
"Egon!" said Oscar, who then gave Egon a kiss on the cheek.  
"Awww!' Jeanie,Dana and the other three ghostbusters went and the same time.  
A small smile then began to appear onto Egon's face, before he cleared his throat and said in a serious tone returning the infant to his mother and simply said,"Dana."  
Egon then returned to Ray, and explained the deal with the cab company, to which Ray agree was a good idea as well.

About an hour or two later, Dr. Marshall appeared in the room.  
"You really got quite a fan base here Dr. Strantz," the doctor said with a laugh.  
"All for team Ray," said Winston.  
"Well, I have good news, we have an open room.  
Orderly's just cleaning it up and you'll move Ray in about a half hour or so."  
"That's great.  
Thanks Doc," said Ray.

And Dr. Marshall kept his word.  
About an hour and a half or so later, Ray was moved to a regular room.  
Shortly after getting settled in, Winston,Peter Egon,Jeanie, Dana and Oscar were allowed to visit him.  
Dana's stay was cut short however, when she had to get Oscar back to her apartment for a nap.  
After saying goodbye to everyone, Peter walked Dana and Oscar out to the front doorway of the hospital, and got a came for them.  
When the cab with Dana and Oscar left, Peter returned to Ray's room.  
Dr. Marshall also came into the room as well, along with a woman about his age, who was trimmed built, wearing a lab coat on top of a black dress and had her blonde hair pinned back in a bun.  
"Good afternoon Dr. Stantz, I see you're adjusting well to the change," said Dr. Marshall.  
"Yes, thank you doctor," Ray replied.  
"Don't get too comfortable though."  
"Is Ray getting moved to another part of the hospital?" asked Jeanie.  
"Actually, judging by the latest reports and results, it maybe possible that Ray can be released by the start of next week, if he countinues to get rest.  
"Really, that's great."  
"That's wonderful," said Winston added.  
"Yes, from the X-rays I took the other day, I don't see any problems with Ray countinuing his recuperation at home, said Dr. Marshall, As long as he get rest and takes it easy, along with out-paticent physical therapy.  
I would say he'll be back up busting ghosts in no time "  
"Wouldn't be the same without him," said Peter.  
"Thank you once again Dr. Marshall for all you've done, said Egon, If there's anything we can do to in return."  
"Yeah, whenever you need us for a bust, we'll give you a discount."  
Jeanie,Winston,Egon and Ray all gave Peter a look.  
Peter then cleared his throat and said,"OK, all calls are on the house."  
"Actually, there is something else you can do, said Dr. Marshall, who then indicated the woman standing next to him and said,"This is my wife Marshall.  
She works on the pediatrics floor with the children."  
Everyone shook hands with the female Dr. Marshall.  
"It's very nice to meet you all.  
My husband has told me so much about the case, said Dr. Renee Marshall, What I was wondering from you all will be this request.  
A lot of the kids on my floor are such big ghostbusters fans and I was hoping you would come up for a visit."  
Without a moment's hesitation, all the ghostbusters gave their answers, which were all the same.  
A big yes.  
"You bet we will," said Ray.  
"For the kids, of course," Winston added.  
"Name the date or time, and we'll be here," said Peter.  
"Absoultly," Egon added. 


	12. Chapter 12

A smile came across Marshall's face as she said,"Thank you so much.

The kids will be so thrilled.

In fact, I better get back to them now.

Thank you once again for accepting the request."

She then told her husband she'll see him at the end of the day, then left the room.

Dr. Eric Marshall left as well to check on another paticent, but will see Ray the next day, for another scan.

Early the next morning, Ray had another scan done by Dr. Marshall in the radiology lab.

After the scan was completed, told Ray that he would get the results later on that day.

Later on in the afternoon when Ray was having lunch (not in his room, but in the cafeteria with the other three ghostbusters and Jeanie,) the five of them met Dr. Eric Marshall and his wife Renee, who were taking a break themselves.

The ghostbusters and Jeanie invited the doctors to join them, which they did.

During the meal, Dr. Eric Marshall had great news for Ray.

According to the results of the scan, the internal bruising had completely healed, and the fracture in his wrist was on the mends.

Plus, the cracked ribs and fracture in his leg were looking a lot better than the last scan.

There was also no sign of head and neck trama or injuries, including the concussion, which had also healed.

"That's great doctor," said Winston.

"Wonderful news," Egon added.

"So, does this mean Ray can be discharged the beginning of the week?" asked Jeanie.

"No, he will not," the doctor answered.

"I don't understand."

"Yeah, why not then?" asked Peter.

"Well, judging by these last scan reports and results, it's safe to say that Ray can be released tommorrow," said Dr. Marshall.

The Ghostbusters and Jeanie all sat at the table with a look of shock over their faces.

"Are you all OK?" asked the male Dr. Marshall.  
"We're fine..just in shock," Winston answered.  
"Me especially, said Ray, Right now I don't know whether to pinch myself, splash water on my face or what."  
Peter answered by saying,"Well, since it would be wrong to slap you, this is more apporiate,"  
He then picked up a glass of water and was about to throw it onto Ray's face, when Jeanie grabbed Peter's arm and said,"Don't even think about it, before turning to the doctor and asking the male Dr. Marshall,"Is this for true?  
Ray really can come home tomorrow?"  
"He really can, the doctor answered, In fact later on this afternoon, you're going to meet with the physical threapist, and the discharge nurse for all the information you'll need."  
"What your friend went through and to have such a recovery is quite a mericle," said the female Dr. Marshall.  
"He's very lucky, said Egon,"But we're lucky to."  
Everyone raised their glasses for a quick toast to Ray's recovery and for all 's as well as Dr. Baker's help.

After eating, Ray returned to his room, with Peter pushing his wheelchair.  
A half hour later, Ray, Jeanie and the other ghostbusters met Kevin, who was going to be the physical threapist for Ray, meeting for session twice a week Monday and Thursday (starting on the day the cast comes off Ray's leg), along with keep up with the exercises at the firehouse.  
Shortly after Kevin left, Lucy the discharge nurse came in the room and gave Jeanie, Ray and the three other ghostbusters a list of instructions for once he was released from hospital care.  
Keeping walking to a minium, using a shower seat while bathing, keep the cast clean and dry, no heavy lifting, use ice or heat on injury areas if needed, and keep the floor clear of debris to prevent any accidents.  
"What about ghostbusting?" Ray asked.  
"Judging by what you went through, I say about 3 weeks tops," said Winston.  
"Agree," Egon added.  
"I guess with all the heavy equipment an all," said Ray.  
"Just think of it as a mini vacation," said Peter.  
"Is there anything we can bring you tomorrow?" Jeanie asked.  
Being that his clothes got cut off in the emergency room, Ray was going to ask for a fresh change.  
But he didn't.  
"Do you think you can bring me my uniform?  
And the rest of you come in yours?"Ray asked.  
Jeanie and the other three ghostbusters looked at Ray.  
"Uh Ray, I'm not sure if you heard us tell you no busting for 3 weeks," said Peter.  
"It's not for work.  
Trust me."  
"Then what's it for then?" asked Winston.  
"You'll find out tomorrow," Ray replied.  
"Why can't you tell us now?" asked Egon.  
"I don't want to ruin the surprise."  
"What surprise?" asked Jeanie.  
"I can tell you Jeanie," said Ray.  
Jeanie then walked up to Ray, who whispered in her ear.  
Jeanie smiled and said to him,"Ray, that's wonderful."  
"Well, what is it?" asked Winston.  
"Sorry fella, but I can't spill the beans," Jeanie answered.  
"Not even a hint," asked Egon.  
"No."  
"Come on Jeanie, don't make us cut your pay to get whatever it is out of you," said Peter.  
"Sorry guys, you'll see tomorrow," said Jeanie.  
Even after they left when visiting hours came to an end, the three ghostbusters were very curious to know what Ray was up to.

The next day was a very huge deal.  
It was the day, everyone had been waiting for.  
The day Ray was getting discharged from the hospital.  
And as promised, Egon,Peter, and Winston not only showed up in uniform, but brought along Ray's flightsuit as well.  
Getting the suit on, proved to be a bit of a struggle for Ray, due to the bandages, and casts.  
He had to carefully get in not to irriate his rib cage and wrist, plus he could only one of the boots, due to the cast on his leg.  
But despite the troubles, Ray was able to dress himself.  
"OK, follow me," he said, making his way out the door, not in a wheelchair, but this time using crutches.  
"Ray, what the hell is going on?" asked Peter.  
"You'll see when we get to the 4th floor," Ray answered.  
Despite the crutches, Ray was getting ahead of the rest of his team to the elevator.  
"So, what's on the 4th floor," asked Winston, as he and the other ghostbusters got inside.  
"You'll find out soon," said Ray.  
"Ray, why the big secret?" asked Egon, as he pressed 4 inside the elevator.  
"It makes it more exciting and fun," said Ray, with a chuckle, as the elevator took the ghostbusters to their floor desination.


	13. Chapter 13

When the Ghostbusters got off the elevator, to the surprise of Peter,Egon, and Winston, there was not only several doctors including Dr.'s Eric and Renee Marshall, but a large group of kids that greeted them.

"Wow, the ghostbusters!" said a boy about 10 years old.

"Yea, Ghostbusters," added a girl, who looked about 6 years old.

Peter,Egon and Winston all turned to Ray, who had a large smile on his face.

"Ray, what's all this?" asked Winston.

Ray turned to him and answered,"Well remember what Egon had said to Dr. Marshall that if there was anything we could do in return for everything he and Dr. Baker did for me?"

"I did yes," said Egon.

"I figured, what better way to repay them than putting smiles on the kids in the pediatric wards' faces," Ray went on.

"And you wanted to keep it a surprise for the staff and the kids?"

"Great planning uh?"

Peter turned to Ray and said,"You sly dog.

But it's for a good cause."

The Ghostbusters spent a good hour or two visiting the kids.

They talked with them, signed autographs, some even had their pictures taken with the team.

A few of the kids also signed Ray's cast.

The parents of the young paticents kept coming up to the ghostbusters thanking them for visiting their kids and how this was the best day many of them had in quite sometime.

When it was time for the Ghostbusters the husband and wife Dr. Marshalls along with their 16 year old daughter Katie, who spends her weekends volunteering as a candy striper met up with the ghostbusters.

"That was I think the most wonderful way a patcient has return their feeling of graditute," said Dr. Eric Marshall.

"This is the most excitment I've seen the children had experienced in quite sometime," added Dr. Renee Marshall.

"My parents have told me that while medicine is important to get well, having good spirits also helps and this really made the kids day," Katie.

"It's just our way of saying thank you for everything," said Winston.

"We wanted to return the favor and this was it," said Ray.

"Well we can't thank you enough for bringing smiles to the children," said Dr. Renee Marshall.

"You're very welcome," said Egon.

"Anytime you want us to come back, let us know," said Peter.

"Not just for jobs and hopefully not as paticents but as visitors," Ray added.

"We will and thank you again," said Dr. Eric Marshall, who actually accompanied the ghostbusters to the elevator to go over Ray's discharge from the hospital.

The Ghostbusters gave a quick good-bye to the kids, as well to Dr. Renee Marshall and Katie, before heading downstairs.

Once they all got to the main floor, Ray had to be placed back in a wheelchair, as it was hospital regulations.

While Winston went to pull the car out to the front, but not before giving another thank you the male , who gave Ray all his hospital release information as well as a prescription for pain medicine.

"Thank you once again for everything Doctor," said Ray.

"You're very welcome.

And thank you again for making the day of a lot of our younger paticents," said Dr. Marshall.

Peter pushed Ray in the wheelchair, while Egon held the crutches and the information paperwork.

After carefully helping Ray into the car, Winston drove Ecto-1 back to the firehouse.

And for the first time in days with all four ghostbusters inside.

When the car made it's way back to headquarters, Ray flashed a huge smile across his face.

"It's great to be back," he said, with a happy sigh in his voice.

"SURPRISE!" Jeanie and Dana called out to Ray as soon as he stepped out of the car.

Dana, who was holding Oscar, and Jeanie stood in front of Jeanie's desk, along with a huge banner, that was hung above them with the words WELCOME HOME RAY painted on the canvas along with small hand prints along the lettering.

"Wow, you did all this for me," said Ray, as he steadied himself on his crutches.

"We wanted to do something special to welcome you home," said Jeanie, who then gave Ray a big hug.

Dana gave Ray a hug as well added,"So last night, we all painted the banner.

Actually, Jeanie, the guys and I painted and Oscar added the hand stamps."

"Ray!" chanted Oscar, as he clapped his hands.

Ray himself was nearly speechless.

Though with nearly glistening eyes, he managed to replied with,"Thank you everyone."

"Welcome home buddy," said Winston, as he,Peter,Egon,Jeanie,Dana and Oscar formed a group hug around Ray.In celebration of Ray's return home, there was a small party held at the firehouse.

Everyone enjoyed pizza and a cake, which was made by Dana, who apologized that the cake didn't look completely frosted as someone kept tasting it.

"Dana, Oscar's just a baby," said Jeanie.

"I was actually talking about Peter," said Dana, who gave him a slight look.

"Well Dana, even though Venkman may look like a grown man and appear like one," said Egon, which got everyone(expect for Peter) laughing.

Ray did feel a bit of pain by his rib cage, but not as bad as it was days before.

"I can't help it, my girlfriend's a great cook," Peter pointed out.

"Careful Peter, remember the say that flattery will get you nowhere," said Winston.

"Worth a try."

Everyone went on talking, laughing and signing Ray's cast(including a scribble line or two from Oscar.)

During the celebration, Ray, despite wearing the brace on his wrist, picked up his cup of punch, and tapped it with a fork with his "good" hand to get attention.

"Guys,Jeanie,Dana,Oscar, I want to thank you all for this.

Correction for everything.

Not just the party, but being there foe me during this time.

I feel lucky to have friends like you, who I'm proud to call family," he said.

"Great speech Ray," said Winston.

"You've come quite a way man," said Peter.

"We're just glad to have you home," said Jeanie.

"And that you're getting better everyday," said Dana.

"If no one minds I like to say a few words myself," said Egon.

"Not at all," said Ray.

Egon cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Normally I'm not much of a talker, but I would like like to say what's been on my mind.

First off, Ray, I speak for myself as well as everyone else that we're glad you're back at the firehouse and that you're healing and we hope you continue to keep up with a steady and healthy recovery.

And I also want to say I'm incredibly sorry to Peter, Winston, Jeanie and Dana for puttting up with my behavior the last few days, I apologize for that.

And I especially want to say a big thank you to Jeanie for giving me a good swift kick in the a..head, I difentley deserved that," Egon said, preventing himself saying something colorful due to Oscar, before finishing what he had to say, "It gave me a real wake up call to what was really important.

Anyway, all I can say now is, We missed you Ray and welcome home."

"Thank you Egon, I'm glad I'm back to," said Ray.

"I second that," said Winston.

"Me to," Peter added.

"As am I," said Jeanie.

Us to," added Dana, while bouncing Oscar in her arms.

Winston then said, "I like to make a toast now.

To the Ghostbusters, who are now a four memeber team once again.

We had some big cases, but this event was the biggest challenge of all.

And we made it through it."

"To the team, fighting and winning this battle," said Peter.

"To everyone of you hear, whom I'm proud to call not just my team, but my friends and family as well," said Ray.

"To the Ghostbusters." said Jeanie

"The Ghostbusters," said everyone as they raised their glasses, as it was true.

The team was now all together again.

This event proved that they were not just Ghostbusters, but family as well.

The End


End file.
